Insecurities
by ruiiko
Summary: We all have them. Some are just better at hiding them, more than others.


**More inspiration. c: Plus I still really like Meikox Luka and the world needs more of it!**

* * *

Insecurities.

We all have them.

Some are just better at hiding them, more than others.

Such was the case for Meiko.

You would think that she was a strong woman, who speaks her mind freely and doesn't care about what other people think, right?

Well, that was true, for the most part...

But she really was insecure. About alot of things that people didn't know about. Heck, nobody knew! Nobody knew just insecure she really was. Meiko was good at hiding things. She could bottle things up real easily. If she was really upset, she would just over drink herself. And people thought that was the norm for her. They'd never expect that something was wrong, that this grown woman would need a shoulder to cry on, every once in a while.

Nobody.

Except one person, in specific.

* * *

It had been another long day for the brunette. She was just looking forward to going home and staying put. She had had ENOUGH. And there was one person that could take this pressure and stress away. Meiko smiled at the thought, hurrying more to get home sooner and see her.

"Welcome home!" A cheerful voice said as Meiko opened the door to their apartment. There was joyful music playing in the background, and the sliding doors to the balcony were open, making the thin clothed curtains flutter as breezes of wind rolled in.

Meiko smiled, inhaling the scent. Something was cooking! "I'm back." She said wearily, walking past her girlfriend and plopping down on the couch with a big sigh.

Luka Megurine.

That was her special someone.

It was always her.

Meiko loved that girl to death. She was so sweet. Luka was alot like Meiko in some ways, which was why they worked so well together. They both spoke their mind, and didn't care what people thought about them. Luka to a lesser extent, as she was the one in the young couple that was better at talking about, and displaying emotions. If something was wrong, she just had to let it out.

And Meiko envied that about her, in a way. She wished she could speak freely about her feelings. But it was just so embarrassing to her! The thought of suddenly sounding less braver or tougher really scared Meiko. It made her feel vulnerable.

"Long day?" Luka asked, turning to face Meiko, as she stripped herself out of her work uniform, clothes scattering everywhere. Summer was finally here, and she was feeling as hot as ever.

"Sorta." Meiko admitted, getting up again to go put on a looser t-shirt and shorts.

Luka put the dinner she was preparing in the oven, and then followed after Meiko who went into the bedroom they shared. She then plopped down on the bed, staring up as Meiko as she changed freely.

"You okay?" She asked with a supportive smile.

Meiko glanced back at her. "Yeah." She lied.

Then, slender arms wrapped around Meiko's waist, and she felt herself falling down to the bed, being pulled closer to Luka. Luka then whispered in her ear, "I'm always here if you need to talk about anything. You know that, right?" She asked, as she kissed Meiko on the cheek, and rested her chin against Meiko's shoulder.

"I know." She huffed out some air from her mouth, melting into Luka. Right there, she felt like just breaking down and telling Luka all about her day. Luka could always make things better. But she wasn't going to.

Luka smiled, seeming content. She then unwrapped herself from Meiko, wandering back into the kitchen to finish cooking their dinner. Meiko just watched her from the bedroom, as she allowed herself to fall back into the bed. She squeezed her eyes close for a moment. Not even her own girlfriend wondered if something was wrong. Then again, Meiko had put up a front. Acting like she was fine. But she wasn't. Then again, she thought, how was Luka supposed to comfort her, if she wouldn't even tell her that something was wrong? '_Idiot.' _Meiko thought.

She then turned away from the door, looking out their bedroom window. The sun was setting, still beaming down on everyone. But there was a certain warmth to it, even if Meiko was sitting here in an air refreshed apartment. Meiko then felt her eyelids getting heavier, until she finally drifted off into a light nap, letting everything go black.

But it didn't last long.

"Psst," A gentle voice whispered.

Meiko stirred in her sleep.

"Meiko." The voice whispered again.

Meiko rolled over on her side. She then felt hands on her, shaking her, until she finally woke up. Her eyes snapped open, and with a big gasp, she sat up, only to see Luka, sitting next to her with a confused face. She then giggled. Meiko looked around, realising they were in their bedroom. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

Luka nodded. "That's okay though. You look so cute when you sleep! I almost didn't want to wake you up."

Meiko chuckled, plopping down on the bed again. "You shouldn't have, then."

Luka sprawled down on the bed next to her. "Aw, c'mon, don't be like. Dinners ready!"

Meiko seemed to perk up a little at the sound of that.

"Come on, let's go!" Luka tried to persued the woman to get up. Meiko stared her in the eyes for a moment, before a chuckle escaped her lips, and she got up, following the pinkette to the set dinner table.

And what a fancy meal she had made! A glass of red wine for them both, prepared specially with roasted chicken and curry. Meiko smiled, feeling greatful, that Luka would do all this, just for her. Meiko supposed she was lucky to have Luka. She didn't know anyone else who would have gone all out on dinner just for two.

Surely, _Kaito _would never do something like this...

Wait, no! Meiko immediately stopped her thoughts from wandering else where, and quickly chugged down the entire glass of wine in just one gulp. "Oh? Meiko, slow down, silly!" Luka giggled lightly from the other side of the table. Meiko shook her head, as she slammed the glass down on the table.

"Another." She demanded.

"Meiko, are you okay? You're acting sort of strange..." Luka wondered.

"I'm fine! Just... really thirsty..." Meiko had to calm herself as she tried not to snap at her girlfriend. But now more than ever, she really needed another drink to stop all these thoughts. She thought she was fine. She thought she could hold it in. But everything was all just coming back to her all at once, just at the simple thought of that blue haired idiot.

Luka complied, getting up to fill her glass again. Everything calmed down after that, and the two ate in comfortable silence.

But Meiko's thoughts just kept coming at her.

* * *

"Mmm, well that was a good dinner. Don't you think?" Luka stretched her arms high in the air, after an hour or so of sitting at the dinner table.

Meiko nodded in reply, as she dumped her dishes in the sink. She'd do them later. Right now, she really just wanted to sleep.

It was starting to get dark out now, and with darkness came coldness. Meiko closed the sliding doors to the balcony, closing the curtains as well, so nobody peaked in. She began heading for her room, when Luka suddenly stopped her again. "Wait! Are you going to use the bath?"

Meiko pondered that for a while, and suddenly felt exhausted all over again. Looks like her day wasn't over yet, after all. "I suppose so." Meiko sighed.

Luka smiled then. "I'll join you."

After the bathtub was filled, the couple had joined it together, helping eachother scrub and wash eachother down. Meiko had to admit, she did feel a little better now. The warm water was soothing, and having Luka here deffinately was a perk. However, when Meiko looked down, all she could think of was everything that happend earier. She let out a sigh, as Luka scrubbed her back.

"Okay, Meiko. What's wrong?" Luka asked after a long moment of silence.

"Nothing!" Meiko hadn't met to snap at Luka, but it happend. And that just gave the brunette another reason to feel bad again.

"You're not fooling me, hun. Seriously. You've been acting strange a day." Luka said in a serious tone.

Another pause. Meiko looked down again to her boobs. She was hesitant for a moment, before she finally spoke up. "Luka... do you think i'm a whore?" She asked.

Luka gasped. "Of course not! Why would you think that? Whats with that sudden thought?"

Another pause, before Meiko's shaky voice kicked in again. "Well... I mean... my boobs are really big, after all..."

Luka rolled her eyes, and spun Meiko around to face her. "So? I love your boobs. That doesn't make you a whore!"

Meiko looked down, away from Luka. But Luka placed a finger on Meiko's chin, forcing her to look back up at her. "Who's making you think this?" She asked.

Meiko was still silent.

"Did something happen at work today?" Luka wondered.

Without words, Meiko nodded. Then, all her emotions came crashing down on her at once. Her eyebrows scrunched together, and her lip quivered, as she tried to hold back tears. But she couldn't. Frustrated tears made their way down Meiko's face, as she tried her best not to make a sound. Luka sighed, "Oh Meiko..." and pulled her into a hug.

"You should have told me something was bugging you earlier!" Luka said quietly, as Meiko started to sob against her. "Sheesh... it's not okay to hold in all these feelings..." Luka continued, as she stroked the brunettes hair.

"He-he's just so..." Meiko cried. "I thought h-he was my f-friend..." She studdering.

Luka cuddled her gently. "Who?" She wondered.

"Ka-Kaito..." Meiko spluttered, and then began to sob once again.

Luka then felt herself becoming mad. She pulled away from Meiko for a moment to look her in the eyes. "Who does he think he is?! Jees, what a jerk..." She shook her head. She then wipped Meiko's tears away, and smiled lightly. "Don't listen to him, Meiko. You are far from a whore."

Meiko felt herself smiling, as she listened to Luka's words of comfort. Then, she began to laugh. She felt so stupid. Stupid for listening to Kaito. It didn't matter what he said. Luka was right, she wasn't a whore. Far from one.

"Thank you, Luka." She said sincerely. She then felt pretty stupid for not confining in Luka earlier.

That was what she was there for, after all. To comfort and love Meiko to no extent.


End file.
